Hush Hush DrugLover
by Fragile Tension
Summary: There's pain in every stick of the needle, but the pleasure of the drug is too great. Only the strong can withstand it, and to be honest, not a lot of people out there are very strong. DemyxRoxasAxel, Jacked the Drug idea off several other people. Sorry.


Axel sometimes liked to hang around his drug dealer's house. His drug dealer, Roxas had creamy-curls that hung around his thin stern-seeming neck. Roxas had some patience with Axel but when he began to bother Roxas' other customers; it was time for Axel to leave.

Roxas always seemed resigned when Axel came over, as if he could send him away when he grew tired of Axel's antics, but he couldn't keep him from coming over. His bad luck was he was running too shady a business to go to court and get a restraining order. Plus he enjoyed Axel's company, in a way. And the redheaded man always went home when he was told. He was obedient and fiery all at the same time; Roxas liked that in a man.

That day Roxas had all his regular customers, the first was always a rich-girl in a beat-down white dress asking for coke and waving green wads of money around. Her faded-blue eyes were haunted and rimmed with red and her blond hair hung in limp pale strands around her breakable neck. Axel often gave her a kiss on the cheek just to see her pale face attempt to blush.

The second customer was either Larxene or Demyx, though they never bought at the same time; it was like an unspoken rule between all of the buyers. Even Namine, the newcomer knew this basic rule. Never bother the Dealer if he's with a customer.

Larxene was a bottle blond with two long strands of hair styled with gel to run along her hairline like some strange sort of antennae. Her nails and cuticles were always torn and bleeding, like she opened the scabs all the time. Occasionally one of her nails would be completely gone. She liked morphine and heroin, and always came and went without a word. Roxas told Axel that the only time she'd ever spoken was to tell Roxas what she wanted when she first bought from him or to say shit when he didn't have what she desired. So far Roxas had been getting steady stores so Axel hadn't heard the fabled "shit" quite yet. Roxas told him it was coming soon.

Axel had officially labeled Demyx as a "worthless loser" when the blond musician had boldly kissed Roxas on the lips. Roxas had done some semi-serious kissing with Demyx and when they were finished exchanging spit Roxas promptly told his customer that if "he kissed him again he would never again be allowed to buy from him." This was again was one of the unheard rules, if you want to buy from the Dealer than you followed his orders and if the Dealer told you never to come back again you never went the fuck there again because for sure someone would kill you for an extra pinch of whatever they came for. So no more kissing for Demyx, much to Axel's pleasure.

Demyx was the typical druggie rock star, though 'star' was debatable. Demyx liked pot, like all typical stereotypes of his kind. Demyx had a pseudo crush on Roxas despite the exchange of threats; in the way druggies sometimes become attached to their Dealer. Though Demyx was especially strange in the fact that he could get pot at any other place--and cheaper too--but Demyx always came to Roxas.

Then there was Marluxia, the luxuriant desolate pink-haired drag queen who came most on Monday's and was always escorted by a scornful man with long brown hair and angry grey-blue eyes, _his_ name was Vexen. They both seemed to share morphine (whenever they could afford it) and dangerous amounts of meth.

Axel didn't trust Marluxia; the man was like a starving, pink, drugged-out leopard. He was a predator, a carnivore, a meat-eater and Axel was afraid of Roxas getting eaten, though Roxas himself wasn't worried. Marluxia seemed to want to eat Axel too, claiming once or twice that he would pluck out Axel's apple green eyes and eat them himself. This freaked Axel out a little, and Vexen just seemed to want to kill everyone. It was that plain and simple, Axel didn't like it when Roxas ordered him to go home after the creepy predator two left. He always felt like they would hunt him down.

Since Roxas was the Dealer, the _only_ Dealer in town that would sell morphine cheap enough that the drag queen and his escort could afford, he used the threat of removing his services for the rest of their lives as a leash for them. Much to Axel's relief. Of course, "the rest of their lives" was a relative term because if they hadn't agreed to Roxas' terms then he would have shot the Marluxia and Vexen there on the spot. The two would be dead before they even realized there was any danger. (He always wore a pistol hidden on his person) Marluxia and Vexen agreed, not even noticing the potential threat, and thus avoided bloodshed.

Then next was a strange couple that seemed to enjoy some pot together on the days they could afford it. They were a calm seeming couple, though the younger one seemed to be more excitable. Their names were Zexion and Lexaeus. Zexion was often reading a book when they bought and Lexaeus often liked to try and hold his hand. Their deals were usually over quickly and the next pair of customers would come in.

Sora and Riku. Roxas and Axel didn't often see these two around. Sora was a bright boy of sixteen and he was both shy and bold. Riku was seventeen and he seemed to have a calming effect on the other boy. They preferred LSD when they were in the mood. They were one of the luckiest couples in the world with the fact that both had the rare ability not to become addicted to anything. They could take it when they wanted, or not. It was their choice and Axel was slightly jealous.

The last two of the day usually came in together. They were close friends and not a couple, they liked mushrooms. Even though the blond brit' disliked mushrooms immensely. Their names were Xigbar and Luxord. They seemed to have an affectionate rivalry over Demyx. But it seemed they didn't let that ruin their friendship. Apparently whoever got Demyx first, got him, no fighting or disagreement. They were both amazingly fair about it. Axel suspected Xigbar was going to win because sometimes Luxord would sometimes gaze lustfully in Axel's direction and therefore didn't seem very serious about Demyx in Axel's view. Xigbar was a tan man with many scars, (both physical and mental) and one eye. He liked to smile and laugh, as did Luxord, which they often did together. Luxord was a blond with a British accent, short hair, sharp features and blue eyes. He liked his gambling and was constantly wasting his funds. Axel kept wondering where he got his money and when he was going to either be arrested or shot.

That was a typical day for Roxas and Axel, though sometimes Axel caused quite a bit of trouble. It always ended well though, and Axel was always sent home pouting. Then there were the cops that patrolled their neighborhood; Sephiroth and Cloud. Sephiroth was supposedly there for punishment, it was rumored that he'd killed someone, brutally, and Cloud was there to keep him in line. They both carried swords instead of guns and they were just as effective with them if not more. Something that'll stop a villain in his tracks is a limb missing. They'll usually scream yell, wave their gushing-blood stump around and not shoot anybody. Axel found this amusing, though he'd never seen it done.

Roxas was always in a state of quiet hysteria when he saw the two cops hanging around, and it was up to Axel to calm him down and keep the customers from realizing anything was wrong. That also might be another reason Roxas kept Axel around. He kept him sane when the cops were wandering. There came a sudden knock on the front door that Axel knew wasn't a customer. The customers went around the back; it was custom, even for newbies. Roxas almost fainted. Axel quickly hid the drugs, escorted the current customer out the back door and stripped down to his boxers. He smeared his eyeliner a little and mussed his hair to make himself look sleepy. Than he adjusted his boxers so they hung a little crookedly on his hips.

He schooled his face into a tired pissed off look and walked to the door as the sharp knock came a second time. I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" he mumbled and half-shouted. Than he opened the door, rubbed his eyes and smearing his makeup more said; "What the fuck do you guys want? I was up until two last night and you have the audacity to knock on my door!" Cloud looked resigned, he apparently was used to this kind of treatment. Sephiroth just looked pissed.

"Well?!" Axel snapped, "What do you two jackasses want?" He blinked his eyes, squinting angrily and yawned, a long drawn-out sigh of air, exhaling in Cloud's face. "I'm friggin' tired." He mumbled and finally Cloud spoke.

"We're sorry to wake you up sir, but we have a few questions. Can we come in?"

"No you can't fucking come in!" Axel snapped, "You wake me up and then you want in my house. I don't _think_ so buddy." He looked suitably pissed and tired at the same time.

Cloud looked tired himself. "Why were you up so late last night?" A deep voice spoke and it took Axel a while to realize that it was Sephiroth who'd spoken.

Axel blushed, seeming both angry and embarrassed. He watched a customer walk hurriedly by; and knew he was coming back after the cops were gone and the situation was resolved _if_ it were resolved that is. "Well I don't know why you need to know this," Axel mumbled, "But I was up late with my boyfriend, _if_ you know what I mean." He nudged Cloud in the side with his elbow and winked slowly. The cop was blushing so furiously his face looked like a tomato.

"T-thank you for your time." The disgruntled man said briskly, and quickly walked back to his car. His partner following closely behind looking amused and they drove away with a screech that somehow managed to sound embarrassed. When they turned around the corner Axel heard Roxas breath a sigh of relief behind him.

In gratitude Roxas gave Axel a small kiss, and some heroin that would tide him over for the next few days. But there was one rule to the extra heroin; Axel had to spend the next few days with Roxas. He was feeling paranoid at the moment and wanted someone to keep him company in case the cops came back. Than the customers started arriving and business resumed as usual. Axel high off his mind and Roxas serving sin with a smile.

**Theme:** Lurk, Drug Dealer

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II

**Pairing(s):** Axel X Roxas (primarily)

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I'm well aware this really isn't good writing. It was just something I had fun with one day._


End file.
